Currently, ISPI has ten members on its IRB, five internal and five external, as well as myself as Director of the Office of Research Administration. I propose to utilize the scientific expertise of the five internal members (Ben Gierl, M.D., psychiatrist; Javaid Javaid, Ph.D., biochemist; Deborah Levy, Ph.D., psychologist; Ron Rosenthal, Ph.D., psychologist; and Pat Tueting, Ph.D., psychologist) of the IRB as a panel to evaluate requests to use the mass spectrometer. They are most knowledgeable about scientific methodology and of the rights of human subjects. John Metz, Ph.D., a psychologist, will serve as the monitor of the day to day operation and maintenance of the equipment.